Take a drink
by eleventiredgays
Summary: Kumiko, Reina, Midori and Hazuki go out to a bar. They all regret a lot of things afterwards. Not everyone who visited the bar regret things, Yuuko and Natsuki visited as well and new situations start.


It had been a very long and tiring night for Kumiko.

The cause of everything had been the genius plan of Hazuki to go to a bar. Midori had decided that sounded like fun and had invited Kumiko and Reina with them. The two girls agreed and everything what happened next is something Kumiko would love to forget or to do over.

. . .

The first mistake was Reina letting Hazuki order something for her. She had never really been out drinking before since she turned an adult. Kumiko went out with her sister one and thought the headache she got the day after would kill her.

Hazuki had been very mysterious about her choice for Reina. Kumiko sighed as she looked Hazuki in the eyes. " Will this make her drunk?" she asked. Hazuki giggled.  
" You'll love it!" she just said then, making Midori giggle as well.

As soon as their drinks were placed in front of them the bartender stopped for a moment to glance at Midori. " May I see your ID ma'am?" he slowly asked. Midori sighed as she pulled the card out to hand it to the guy. He then smiled. " Sorry about that."

Midori downed her drink in one sip. " Always! This always happens!" she whined. " Do I really look that young?" she then asked, making a pouting face at her friends. Hazuki scratched her chin. "Well, just a bit?" Midori shook her head as she went to order another drink.

Kumiko had been staring at Reina's drink. That was definitely going to make Reina drunk. And knowing Reina, she was going to drink more. The other time Reina had gotten drunk by accident, it had been a hell. Kumiko didn't want something like that to happen again.

" Reina, are you sure you're going to drink that?" Kumiko asked. Reina looked up from the glass she had been staring at. " Well of course." she answered, rolling her eyes as if it was a stupid question. Kumiko bit her lip. This really wasn't the way she was hoping it would go.

Midori had started a discussion with some guy sitting at the bar counter and Hazuki decided it was time for her to pull the girl away from there before it would get out of hand. So Kumiko was left alone with Reina who was holding the drink up to her lips, still studying it.

Around them more people had started to enter the space. Kumiko had never been here before and wasn't too sure what the layout of this building was. She knew one thing; they weren't leaving until they had danced. On the floor above this room there was a huge space you could dance. From the place they were sitting, the music was clearly audible.

Hazuki was still trying to get Midori away from the bar. In the time Kumiko had looked at them, Reina had downed her drink. The only thing that made Kumiko notice it, was the way Reina put her glass down or more, how she slammed it against the table. " I'm going to order another drink." she simply said before getting up.

Kumiko groaned as she hid her face in her arms. This was going to be a long night.

. . .

The four hadn't been the only ones to decide to pay the club a visit that night. In the floor above them Natsuki and Yuuko were angrily shouting at each other. Yuuko's ribbon moved on top of her head as she moved in rhythm. Even though they were shouting not so nice things at each other, they were still dancing. Natsuki rolled her eyes so far back you'd think they'd disappear into her skull.

" I can't believe you asked me to a place like this!" Yuuko said loudly, trying to get over the music. Natsuki sighed. " Why is this such a bad place? Only because the chick who rejected you ages ago works here?" she then shouted back. Yuuko stopped dancing for a moment. Natsuki scratched the back of her head. " Ah, painful subject."

Even if it had been painful before, Yuuko didn't show it now. " Oh whatever! Let's just get drunk or something!" Natsuki didn't mind that and took Yuuko's hand to get to a smaller bar on that floor, for the really thirsty guests who didn't want to go through the trouble of going downstairs.

The bartender turned around when the bell rang and of course, it was Kaori. Yuuko made a noise that sounded like a dying whale or something so Natsuki just pushed her behind her and nodded friendly. Kaori recognized her. " Natsuki! Nice seeing you here," it was then that she noticed Yuuko's ribbon. " Ah, Yuuko's here as well, nice!"

Yuuko jumped from behind Natsuki. " H-hey Kaori!" she stuttered out. Kaori just smiled. " So, what can I get you two?" she then asked, using her work-voice. Natsuki licked her lips, thinking for a second. " Just give me a beer please." Kaori nodded and got Natsuki her drink. Natsuki looked at Yuuko, who was still trying to get noticed by Kaori. " What about you shrimp?"

" I am not a shrimp and," Yuuko paused for a moment. " just some white wine please." She then finished. Kaori turned around to get the order. After Yuuko took the drink into her hand she quickly walked away. Natsuki shrugged and walked away after paying.

Natsuki found Yuuko taking sips from her drink somewhere in a corner, looking miserable. Natsuki groaned, it was here, the moment Yuuko was going to act like a total cry-baby who wanted her senpai to notice her. Natsuki couldn't believe she still wasn't over that girl. " What do you want me to say, Yuuko?"

Yuuko looked up from her drink, tears already forming in the corner of her eyes. " I don't know? Just say that you love me or something?" the girl said. Her voice sounded weak. Natsuki laughed bitterly before answering, " You are drunk aren't you?" Yuuko pouted. " Am not!"

The redhead decided just to laugh and drank her beer. " Why don't we just do some stupid things we can forget later?" she then offered, walking closer to Yuuko. Yuuko hummed for a moment before answering. " What kind of stupid things?"

A smirk formed on Natsuki's face. She but her glass down on a table next to them and took Yuuko's glass from her to set it next to her glass. " Let's just act like we really love each other." She then said. Yuuko laughed loudly. The sound was hard in Natsuki's ears. " Yeah, that is really stupid," Yuuko took Natsuki's hand in her own.  
" Let's do it."

And as the next song began to blast through the place, Natsuki wrapped her arms around Yuuko's waist as Yuuko wrapped her arms tightly around Natsuki's neck, closing the distance between their lips. A tear made its way down Natsuki's cheek and she wasn't sure why.

. . .

Kumiko was becoming slightly terrified by her company. She knew when she should stop with drinking and had gone over to cola but Hazuki and Midori were talking to some dude about my little pony and Reina-

Reina had clearly no idea how to tolerate her drinking. Kumiko sighed as she watched the girl in front of her down another mix. " Reina, how many drinks have you had?" Reina looked up and frowned, counting on her fingers. That alone made Kumiko afraid of the answer.

" I think," the girl had trouble with speaking. " I think five?" she then finally said. Kumiko knew that was a lie. " Right. Let's just go home Reina." Kumiko said, starting to get up. Reina pouted and pulled on Kumiko's shirt sleeve like a child that didn't want to go home after playing outside somewhere. Kumiko gulped as she could look pass the edge of Reina's shirt, revealing the heavenly secrets.

" Can we stay a little bit longer Kumiko?" she begged. " No, Reina. We really should go home," Kumiko managed to resist Reina's begging eyes. " I'm just going to the bathroom really quick, when I come back we'll leave." Kumiko said, walking away.

She walked past Midori who had started to drag Hazuki with her upstairs. " Kumiko, where are you going?" Hazuki muttered. Midori didn't even bother to speak as she already started to rub her head in sign of a huge headache coming up. " Just the bathroom." Kumiko replied.

Hazuki slowly nodded and continued to crawl up the stairs. Kumiko kind off wanted to see them dance in the state they were in but also needed to use the bathroom. And get back to Reina. God knows what she could do in the time Kumiko was gone. Order five more shots?

It was worse than she expected it to be. Reina disappeared from their table and Kumiko felt panic coming up when she heard exited yelling, coming from the bar. She slowly turned to face the situation she could now see. It was a disaster.

Reina had somehow climbed on top of the bar without getting stopped. People had gathered around the bar as Reina drunkenly yelled how she would treat everyone. Kumiko groaned as she started to make her way towards the bar.

" Reina! Get down!" she yelled. The girl looked down at her. " Ugh, why? I just want to make sure everyone is having a good time!" Reina whined, not looking like she was getting down soon. " Because it's dangerous!" Kumiko replied angrily. " Besides, do you even have the money?"

The girl on top of the bar clicked her tongue irritated. " Of course I have the money," she sat down and crossed her legs. She looked like some insane psychic. " My father gave me money." Reina finished, stroking Kumiko's head. She giggled. " Now I'm taller!"

Kumiko was irritated now. And also afraid of getting thrown out of the bar. " Just get down okay? You can also treat people when you're standing on the ground." Kumiko tried to convince the girl. Reina looked like she was thinking about it. " What will you do if I listen?"

A tired sigh escaped from Kumiko's mouth. How did she get into this mess again? " I'll do whatever you want Reina," big mistake, " Just get down, okay?" Reina hummed amused and got up and hopped down, grabbing Kumiko not to fall over.

Reina grinned widely as she pulled Kumiko with her. Kumiko, who was really confused now just followed. As soon as they arrived at an empty room Reina almost slammed Kumiko against the wall. Even when she was drunk she managed to look sexy. Kumiko felt uneasy now, not sure of what Reina would do in her drunken state.

" So, Uhh Reina," Kumiko carefully started. Reina slightly cocked her head. "What are we doing?" Kumiko then asked. Reina was silent before answering, " We are going to make out of course." Reina said it as if it was really simple. Kumiko wasn't even that surprised by now.

. . .

" Hazuki! I'm flying!" Hazuki looked up to see Midori –who was indeed flying at that moment- wave at her as she jumped from a wall between two areas on the floor where they had been dancing before. The girl crashed on the ground and Hazuki laughed as she walked over. " Wow Midori! You're a bird!"

Midori nodded earnest. " I'm a bird! I bet you can also fly if you try, Hazuki-chan!" she then said, trying to get Hazuki to jump as well. Even when drunk, Hazuki still was pretty aware of what she shouldn't jump off. " No thanks."

Before Midori could start to complain, Hazuki noticed something. " Hey, aren't those two over there Natsuki and Yuuko?" she asked, turning around to look at Midori. Midori squinted her eyes in an attempt to get a better look of their two seniors. " You're right, they are!"

The two were very pleased with their findings and even more exited after they figured out that they weren't just pressing their faces close together. Hazuki laughed loudly, not even caring if people stared at her. " So they are finally smooching?" Midori unnecessary asked. Hazuki giggled before answering, " Pretty sure they are!"

Natsuki and Yuuko had no idea that they were spotted. They were very busy with doing other things, including Yuuko sometimes stopping the kiss, complaining about that Natsuki should get her hands away from her butt really quick. Natsuki then would groan, keep her hands away for ten seconds before they travelled back again.

The music was loud. They were pretty sure they could damage their ears if they stayed here any longer. Plus, Yuuko somehow felt like someone stared at her. She had glanced around between gasping for some air and kissing again but couldn't see who it was.

" Hey, Natsuki," Natsuki stopped kissing. " Let's get out of here." Yuuko offered. Natsuki rose a brow and grinned. " You want to go somewhere private or something?" Yuuko groaned. Her head already hurt a lot, the hangover that would come later was going to kill her for sure.

" Can you please just shut up for a moment?" Natsuki rolled her eyes before starting to pull Yuuko through the crowd. There were so many people they didn't even notice Hazuki and Midori duck behind the wall Midori had jumped off before.

. . .

They had never started to make out. Instead, Kumiko was trying to get Reina to lay down on a bed that was in the room. The girl had blacked out. Kumiko didn't want to admit but felt slightly disappointed. It wasn't like she was against the idea of kissing Reina. If she was, she wouldn't be dating the girl.

With a sigh Kumiko sat down next to Reina. Even when sleeping, the girl looked angry. What was going on in that pretty head? It was a question Kumiko had asked herself many times before. In her sleep Reina frowned, opened her mouth but then closed it again. Kumiko was curious what the girl could've said in her sleep.

Kumiko reached into her pocket when she felt her phone buzz. It was a message from Hazuki with a picture attached to it. ' _Guess who we just saw?_ ' Kumiko read. She clicked to open the file. She tried her best not to snort when she saw the picture. It wasn't to clear but you could see Natsuki and Yuuko leaning against the wall, kissing each other with angry faces.

" Did they finally confess or are they just drunk?" Kumiko muttered to herself. She would see it soon enough she decided. For now she just had to worry about Reina. It was way too late and Kumiko just wished to sleep in her own bed. But she knew all too well that she would have to wait a little longer for that.

Reina's place was closer to this bar, maybe she could just spend the night there. This bar was close to the university Reina attended. Of course the girl had made it into a well-known university where the girl was treated like a celebrity. Kumiko had even seen how some guy confessed to Reina. Reina had just sighed and pointed over at Kumiko. The guy had looked shocked and had just walked away.

Days later Reina was the student who was liked by the teachers, scored perfect grades and was apparently a lesbian. Reina had shrugged it off when Kumiko had talked to her about it. " It's not for them to choose who I date, I can make that choice very good on my own." Reina had said. Kumiko was really proud of her girlfriend.

The girlfriend who was now lying next to her. Kumiko was glad Reina had her own place and that she didn't have to try to explain the state of her to her parents. Even though they were really nice and kind and had been very supportive for the two of them, they could be scary and very protective of their daughter.

Kumiko could simply walk into the home at four a.m. and her parents wouldn't even wake up. That could be really nice but also irritating. Not that she came home at four a.m. often. Her mother loved Reina and her father, he was just happy that she was happy. Mamiko had just grinned and said she had always known and was proud of her.

The sudden groan of Reina snapped Kumiko back to reality. The girl had opened her eyes slightly and glanced at Kumiko. " My head hurts." The girl then finally said.  
" I figured that." Kumiko replied with a smile. Reina sighed as she tried to get up, only to groan louder and rub her head with a hand.

" Why didn't you stop me from drinking?" Reina whined as she took the water bottle Kumiko had handed to her. " Oh believe me, I tried. But it was already too late." Kumiko said with a sigh as she watched the girl drink.

She then remembered the picture Hazuki had sent. She grabbed her phone and showed Reina the photo. " Oh my god," Reina brought out. " They are totally drunk." Kumiko nodded as she grinned. She glanced at Reina. " You know, you were so rough before."

Reina's eyes widened. " D-did I do anything weird?" she asked with a scared expression. Kumiko decided to keep her act up a little longer. " I never imagined that our first time would be like this." Reina looked like she could cry any moment so Kumiko hugged her. " Just kidding, you blacked out before you could do anything."

A sigh of relieve escaped from Reina's mouth. She was really sensitive to this subject apparently. The girl had said early in their relationship she didn't want to do any.. sexy stuff, or so she had said it. And Kumiko respected that. " Sorry for teasing you about that." She whispered. Reina puffed her cheeks and looked away.

" Reinaaa," Kumiko whined as she tried to get Reina to look at her. Reina tried to be strong but soon enough gave in. " What?" she asked. Kumiko played with a strand of Reina's silky hair. " Does your head ache?" Reina sighed. " Yes, yes it does." Kumiko giggled. She kissed the top of Reina's head. Reina felt her cheeks heat up.  
" Does that help?"

Of course it didn't help but Reina didn't mind. " Hmm, maybe it works even better when you kiss me on my lips." Reina replied and Kumiko grinned. " Then we'll just try that!" she said cheerfully as she changed her position. She kissed Reina with a smile.

Reina kissed back, hands holding onto Kumiko's neck and stroking the girl's cheek with a thumb. She felt Kumiko's curls tickle the back of her hands slightly. Kumiko had her hands on the other girl's shoulder.

And then the door opened and they parted their lips, only to see two familiar faces. Yuuko- who had been trying to get her ribbon back from Natsuki- was the first one to react. " Ohh," she coughed and nudged Natsuki. " What a surprise this is, let's go Natsuki."

Natsuki stared at the two girls and shrugged. " Yeah fine." As Yuuko turned her head to look at Natsuki the mark on her neck was undeniable. Reina and Kumiko glanced at each other, confirming their thoughts.

" Oh no, no need for that," Kumiko said and Natsuki and Yuuko looked at her. " We were just about to leave, right Reina?" Kumiko then continued and Reina nodded. Natsuki scratched the back of her head. " Are you sure?" she sheepishly asked. Reina was still lightly drunk. " What was your plan for this room?"

The two elder girls turned redder than they already were. " Nothing at all, just," Yuuko paused for a moment. " Just chilling." Natsuki filled in for the girl. Yuuko nodded. Reina and Kumiko grinned and got up from the bed. "Whatever, hope you have a good time." Kumiko said as she closed the door behind them.

. . .

Reina wasn't really sure how she ended up in her own bed. But she was glad it wasn't somewhere in a sinister place. Next to her was Kumiko, still sleeping. When she entered her living area she noticed Midori and Hazuki, Hazuki laying half on the floor, half on the couch and Midori on the couch. Kumiko must've taken them all to her place.

She turned around when she heard a tired groan behind her. She noticed it was Kumiko. She smiled at the girl. " Hey, thanks for taking us." Reina said as she hugged Kumiko. Kumiko was groggy but smiled back. " It was pretty hard to get Midori and Hazuki in the car," she muttered. " plus, Hazuki threw up so I'll have to clean it out later.."

Kumiko made a grossed out expression but then grinned. " That was a wild ride for sure." Reina nodded in agreement. She remembered something. " I'm curious about what happened between Yuuko and Natsuki." Kumiko's face light up. " Ha! Me too, knowing Natsuki it will also be wild."

They both had a headache but Reina's was worse. Kumiko hoped Midori and Hazuki would wake up soon but also not, they were probably going to whine about their headaches too. She shook her head with a sigh. Reina handed her a cup of tea and together they drank.

Reina's apartment had a gorgeous view over a park and you could see people walking through the trees. It was still cold outside and their breath formed small clouds slightly. Kumiko looked over at Reina. " Please never get drunk like that again." she asked. Reina giggled. " I'll try."

. . .

Yuuko wasn't sure where she was when she woke up or why she was half naked. And then she remembered everything, well, a lot. She buried her head in her hands.

" Oh my god.." she muttered, feeling like crying. She didn't even remember how she ended up in this half nude state and she wasn't sure what happened with her while she was naked.

Did she go home with some guy she didn't know? That couldn't be. No. No it was worse. She went home with Natsuki freaking Nakagawa. She groaned louder. " You could also groan softer to show your pain."

The sudden voice startled the girl. And there she was, hair still wet from the shower, towel over her shoulder and looking oddly attractive. Yuuko decided to make a sound of disgust instead of continuing with her staring. " I do what I want."

Natsuki sighed as she rolled her eyes. Yuuko thought the girl looked really weird with her hair down. " You look weird with your hair down." She blurted out. Natsuki stared her for a second. " Yeah and you lost your ribbon somewhere," She then muttered. " You used it to tie me up actually.."

The last part had been so quiet Yuuko wasn't sure what the redhead said. " Excuse me?" she just asked and Natsuki shook her head. " Nothing, nothing." Yuuko sighed as she started to button her blouse up. " Just please tell me what I did?" she asked in an almost begging tone.

Natsuki looked quite uneasy but then sat down next to Yuuko. " Before I'll tell, I want to ask you something." Yuuko nodded in sign of Natsuki to ask her question. Natsuki gathered her courage and looked Yuuko in the eyes. " Do you like me, in the more than friends way I mean?"

Yuuko bit her lip as she looked at her hands, clenched together. " I'm not sure." she then admitted. Natsuki already felt relieved the girl didn't reject her right away. Yuuko looked up. " Do you like me?" Natsuki nodded right away. " Yeah, I do."

It wasn't a big surprise for Yuuko. " Oh," she whispered. " So what did we do?" Yuuko asked. Natsuki swallowed. " Well, you sort off tied me up with your ribbon and went down on me?" Yuuko was disappointed of her past self. " My god," she said with a sigh again. " Oh well what happened, happened."

Natsuki looked surprised. " Aren't you upset?" she asked. " Not that upset, sort off guessed something along those lines already." Yuuko said as she shrugged. She then took Natsuki's hand in her own. " Why don't we try dating?"

That offer surprised Natsuki even more. " Dating? You know we're going to have a fight every day, right?" Yuuko smiled at the girl. " I think that could be fun, fights don't always have to be bad, pillow fights are fights and they are pretty nice." Natsuki also felt a smile appear on her face. " Okay, let's try that then."

Everyone still had headaches but they were pretty pleased with how the drinking created new situations. Only Midori couldn't remember how she didn't notice her ankle broke.


End file.
